


Imaginary friend

by Smolstormybean



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, ghost child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolstormybean/pseuds/Smolstormybean
Summary: Tubbo is a lonely boy,with no friends other than the bees in his adopted father’s garden. Until he meets a friend in the old attic of his house.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Imaginary friend

**Author's Note:**

> Really sad tbh.
> 
> Suggest listening to "Ready now"  
> By Dodie
> 
> While reading
> 
> (Sorry for bad spelling)

Tubbo was a lonely kid. 

At age two his biological father left him in a box, on the side of the road. Though he was lucky, as a car was driving by and happend to spot the crying toddler in the rain. He was soon adopted by the man, Phil, and taken in his family, two older siblings, twins.

He moved into the large house they inhabited in the forest. His home life was ok, everyone was quiet, a bit reserved but ok. attended school, though wasn’t very popular with the other kids.

“GO AWAY TUBBO” an older boy pushed the now six year old on the ground.

“W-why can’t I play with you? We’re all friends! right?” 

“No, why would I be friends with a little tree hugger like you?” A girl scoffed

The group of kids giggled.

Tubbo stood up, dusting the dirt off his overalls. “I- I am no a t-tree hugger! I just don’t like it when you hurt the plants… or the bees!” Tubbo kelt down, watching as a small bubble bee landed on a daisy. “They have feelings too you know!” He smiled as the bee walked on the flower ever so delicately.

A heavy boot smashed the flower and the bee into the dirt, “oops” the boy laughed as the other kids followed in giggles.

Tubbo stared in shock.

“Looks like your little friend bit the dust” he pushed tubbo back to the ground. Keeling down to the shorter boys level. “Whatcha gonna do about it? Hm?” He leaned in.  
“Bee boy.”

Tubbo panted, the boy killed his small friend…

He clenched his hands into a fist, and mumbled something to himself.

“What’d ya say? Speak up” the boy sneered.

“I said YOUR GOING TO REGRET HURTING MY FRIEND!” Tubbo jumped forward, knocking the boy to the ground. He punch and hit the boy under him.

“FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!” The other kids circled around the two boys watching as they tummbled in the dirt. Until a teacher broke up the fight.

——

Tubbo slumped in the nurse's office chair, a piece of tissue in his nose to stop any bleeding, and an ice pack in his left eye as he had been bruised during the fight.

“Ok I will talk to him, I promise this won’t happen again” a tall blond man said as he closed the door to the principal's office.

He sighed looking over to his son, “come Tubbo, let’s go home”

Tubbo slowly got up and walked with his father to the car, he knew he was in for a looong talk on the way home.

Almost as soon as the car door closed, “ Tubbo what were you thinking? Getting into a fight like that!? What were you even fighting about?” Phil turned to face his son.

Tubbo clutched his seat belt, “I’m sorry” he said in a small voice.

Phil sighed, “look Tubbo, I’m not mad. I’m just… concerned… it’s not like you to get into fights like that!”

Tubbo sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye, “I’m sorry! The older kids were being mean to me! T-they called me a tree hugger cuz I didn’t like when they would hurt the plants! And- and when I told them, I wasn’t they pushed me! And then-and then they killed a bee in front of me! I am so sorry, but I was so mad and I just- I… I just…..I’m sorry dad…”

He slumped back in his seat, Phil got out his side of the car to comfort his son. After a while of seating in the parking lot, Tubbo’s cries soon came to an end. Phil promised to talk to the school, and they drove home.

Tubbo was suspended for a few days, giving him a lot of time to do school work and sit in his father's garden.

The garden was one of his favorite places in his home, next to his room of course. 

He strolled through the garden watching as bees buzzed from one flower to the next.

“Hello! Aw you look so fuzz and cute” Tubbo watched as the bee crawled onto his hand before flying away.

He sighed, he loved this place. How it was so calm and quiet, but none of the bees could talk back, nor play tag with him or even play games!

“Tubbo!” A voice called from inside the house, “Me and your brother’s are going to the store! Do you want to come with us?”

“No thank you! I’ll stay here…” 

Phil frowned slightly, “are you sure?”

“Positive! I think I have school work to do anyway..”

“ok then..., be careful! Remember to call on the phone in the living room if you need anything! Don’t answer the door for strangers!”

“OK DAD! I KNOW” 

Phil chuckled softly, though he was still worried about leaving the boy on his own.

Nevertheless, he left with the twins to go shopping. Leaving Tubbo alone.

Tubbo sighed, going into the house to do his work. About an hour later he was done, now bored with nothing to do.

Currently he was throwing a ball at the ceiling of his room.

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*

“ugggggh there’s nothing to dooooooo” he huffed, the ball bounced back to his hand.

He held his for a moment, sighing. “I just wish….I had one friend… just one”

—-

Sure he could ask his brothers to play with him, but they were always busy. 

Wilbur was always out with friends or playing his guitar. Tubbo thought maybe he could bond with him by asking to play! One evening while laughing with his brother he asked, but when he did Wilburs mood changed entirely…

“NO, GET OUT” He rushed Tubbo out of his room and slammed the door in his face.

Leaving Tubbo disterot.

—-

He tried to get close to his other brother Technoblade, but it never really worked. He was always in his room reading. Techno was the most reserved out of everyone. Every time Tubbo asked if he could spar with him or anything really, Techno would just ignore him. Any conversation they did have was dull, with Techno only half listening.

“HI TECHNO!”

“Hey Tubbo” Techno said with his back turned, reading a book.

“I got a good grade on one of my tests today!” Tubbo beamed.

“That’s cool”

Tubbo slumped slightly, ‘was he even listening’

“I’m the President of an island now Techo!” 

“Mmmmk” 

Tubbo sighed, thinking. And idea pop in his head.

“Technoblade! I grew wings and flew away into the clouds today! I even got sharp teeth RA!” The child jumped and yelled, testing to see if his brother was really listening .

“That’s nice Tubbo” Techo flipped to the next page in his book, Tubbo slumped further, stomping off to his room.

—-

Then there was Phil. The man was calm and kind, at least HE tried to talk to Tubbo. But he always looked tired. Bags under his eyes and hair always a little matted. Tubbo didn’t really know what was wrong with him, and whenever he asked Phil, the man would brush it off saying it was a cuz of work.

That didn’t answer the time that Tubbo was walking to get water one night, only to find Phil crying in his own room. Holding a CD in his hands.

Tubbo knew they loved him.. right? 

They were just… tired! That’s all. From school and work.

That’s right…

—-

*thump*

Tubbo was brought out his thoughts when a loud sound came from the ceiling.

He looked, the ball still in his hand.

*thump, thump*

He sat up now, confused.

“Wha?”

*THUMP THUMP THUMP*

Tubbo ran out his room, where was that sound coming from?

He looked outside… nothing.

*THUMP THUMP THUMP*

He looked up, he knew he shouldn’t but he followed the sound. Listening as the sound got louder and louder. Until they stopped.

He was now at the end of the upstairs hallway. A latch he never noticed before laid on the ceiling.

He tilted his head to the side. “How-

*thump*

His eyes widened, the sound was softer but still there.

Quickly he grabbed a chair to reach the latch and pulled. It took some effort but then the ceiling flipped open, a ladder slid to the floor.

“An attic?!?” Tubbo gasped in awe, he carefully climbed up the old wooden ladder.

When he made it to the top, there was a medium sized room. Manly full of boxes, an old rusted bike stood up in one corner, training wheels still attached to it. A box without a lid sat beside it, full of old CDs and records.

Tubbo kelt down flipping through it.

“Wow..” he said breathlessly.

“Cat… chirp? Mellohi? What is all this?”

“Hello”

“AAHHH!!!” Tubbo screamed, falling to the ground.

A laugh arupped, filling the room.

“W-who’s there” Tubbo sheepishly asked.

“why the big man himself… ME!” A voice his aged called back.

“W-Wha?” Tubbo turned to his side, only to meet a head with messy blond hair looking back at him.

“Boo!”

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Tubbo screamed again, stumbling as he tried to go back the way he came.

“Ooooow, would ya stop the screaming man? Hurting my ears head” a pale figure flew out from the box, floating above the now shaking boy.

“W-who are you?”

The boy smiled at Tubbo, landing without a sound on the wood floor of the attic.

“My name” he placed his thumb pointing proudly on his chest.

“Is Tommy”

—-

Tubbo and Tommy talked for a bit after Tubbo had calmed down.

Apparently Tommy was another, he was skinny like Tubbo though he was taller. He wore a red baseball T-shirt with some jeans and tennis shoes. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. His hair looked faded although, so did the rest of him.

“So are you like… an imaginary friend?”

Tommy paused for a second, like he was pondering.

“Yeah… I think so?”

Tubbo smiled, “well then… wanna be MY friend?”

—

Soon Phil and the other boys came home, Tubbo didn’t tell them about Tommy or the attic he had explored. That secret was only for him, Tommy, and the bees.

He would visit any chance he got, and after a week Tommy began to follow Tubbo!

He would run around with him in the garden, in the front yard, even watch him play on the computer!

Tubbo was having a blast, he once asked his friend to come to school with him.

Tommy seemed to stutter for a second, “uuuuhhhh I can’t”

“Why not?” Tubbo tilted his head in confusion.

“Uh… to many people! Yeah.”

“Oh” Tubbo looked down, sad that he couldn’t see his best friend at school.

—

Tubbo sighed, seating on an old chair in the attic.

“What’s up big T?”

Tubbo smiled at his friend, “oh nothing… I guess I’m just lonely…”

Tommy frowned, “but you have people outside to talk to right?”

“Yeah but!” Tubbo sighed. “I don’t really have friends at school, and Wilbur and Techno don’t talk to me much…”

Tommy looked down, an idea popped in his head.

“I have a conversation starter…” He let a smiled full of mischief grow on his face.

—-

“Hey Wilbur!” Tubbo said entering his brother's room.

“What.” Wilbur sighed, siping from a water bottle.

“What do you think of anteaters?”

Wilbur spat out his water, turning to face the smiling six-year-old.

—

Techno flipped through his book, enjoying the silence of his room.

“HEY TECHNO! TECHNOOOOO”

Almost silent.

He looked to the door, seeing his adopted brother smiling widely.

“What do you want Tubbo?”

Tubbo giggled before gaining composure, “what is your opinion on government?”

Techno raised an eyebrow, getting up and placing down his book.

It could wait for a moment.

—-

Over the past couple of months the boys became closer. And Phil could see that.

He loved that he could look over from the kitchen and watch his boys talking and playing in the living room. He’d smile to himself. Happy they could finally get along.

Everything was fine, Tubbo was happy with his new friend and family.

Everything was fine….

Until it happens.

—-

Tubbo had been running around the backyard garden, yelling and cheering to himself. Wilbur watched from his window, chuckling to himself. He made his way down to the back door.

“Whatcha doing there Tubbo?”

Tubbo stopped running, panting and smiling.

“I'm playing with my imaginary friend!”

Wilbur laughed.

“Imaginary friend huh? What’s their name” he played along.

Tubbo, ignoring his friends' protests answers… 

“Tommy!”

Wilbur froze, his sore his heart skipped a beat.

“T-Tommy?”

——

After that Wilbur became distant again. Techno and Phil noticed. Phil was worried, he noticed that Wilbur wouldn’t talk or even look at Tubbo, The boy in question becoming quiet. He noticed that Tubbo would yawn more, from lack of sleep.

So one night he stayed up, he wanted to check on Tubbo. He wanted to talk to him in private.

What Phil didn’t expecting was to hear his youngest getting up in the middle of the night, going to the hallway.

‘There’s nothing down there?.... unless-‘

Phil followed silently, sure enough… The attic was open wide.

He could hear talking inside, he climbed up…

—

“Ha! Yeah! Good one Tomm-

Tubbo turned his head, only to be met with Phil. Standing on the ladder, looking at him and his friend.

Tommy was frozen too, staring at him too.

“W-what…. Tubbo….. Tommy- Phil had his hands over his mouth in shock, eyes watering.

“Dad… you know Tommy?” Tubbo breathed.

“Tommy do you know- He turns to look at his friend only to find him gone, vanished.

A sob.

Tubbo looked back, Phil was crying?

“Dad? What’s wrong?”

Techno and Wilbur had woken up from the talking. Eyes widening when they saw the familiar attic

Phil breathed in, trying to calm himself. Looking and his sons.. then back at the youngest.

“I…. Should have told you something… a long time ago…”

And tell him he did…

...

Long ago, There was a family of four. A father, a pair of twins and a young boy named Tommy. Was a small energetic, hot headed child that could light a room as soon as he entered.

He was popular, he was smart and witty. The family loved him so much…

Until one fateful day…

Tommy had been alone, playing in the garden when he climbed a tall tree. He fell.

He fell onto a rock injuring his neck, head and spine.

By the time the family was outside it was to late.

The family mourned for so long.  
——————-

It was... a harsh realization.

“It’s.. it’s why I freaked out… and avoided you..” Wilbur sobbed. “You act so much like him…”

—-

The family cried together that night, looking at memories from the past.

Listing to the discs of music that Tommy loved so much.

They became closer after that day. Talking to each other whenever they had a problem. Finally moving on.

Tubbo said outside, watching the bees buzz around him. Enjoying the cool breeze and the warm spring sun.

He didn’t even notice the ghost of a young boy looking at him from afar.

A tear fell from the ghosts face.

“Thank you Tubbo… for helping them move on…”

The ghost slowly faded.

“I'm ready now..”

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining down on the world. Flowers slowly swayed in the breeze. Wind chimes ringed in the distance.

All was at peace.

The world was at peace.

“Together we sang…  
I’m ready now”

Song - Ready now

By Dodie Clark.


End file.
